jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jujutsu Kaisen
|Jujutsu Kaisen}} is a manga written and illustrated by Akutami Gege and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on March 5, 2018 in issue 14 of Weekly Shonen Jump. Author :Main Article: Gege Akutami |Akutami Gege}} is a japanese manga artist and the author of Jujutsu Kaisen. In 2018, Gege Akutami started their first full serialization with Jujutsu Kaisen in issue 14 of Weekly Shonen Jump. Jujutsu Kaisen serves as the follow-up series to Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical School. History A prequel series titled Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical School started on April 28th, 2017 in the Jump GIGA 2017 vol.1 issue. The series was meant to be a short series and continued for four chapters and concluded in the 2017 vol.4 issue. On March 5th, 2018, in the 2018-14 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, the serialization of Jujutsu Kaisen started, acting as an sequel to the previous short series, featuring new main characters. In December 2018, along with the release of the series 3rd volume, an additional volume was released labelled as 0th volume and containing the 4-chapter prequel series. Plot :Main article: Story Arcs Yuji Itadori is a genius at track and field. But he has zero interest running around in circles, he's happy as a clam in the Occult Research Club. Although he's only in the club for kicks, things get serious when a real spirit shows up at school! When his grandfather is on his deathbed, Yuji makes a promise to him; that he will do kind deeds so that he dies surrounded by loved ones, unlike his grandfather. However, Yuji's life takes a sudden turn as he meets Megumi Fushiguro; a shaman who tries to retrieve a cursed object. When Yuji's friends open the cursed object that they found, things go south as the cursed spirits that it spawned start roaming in school. As Fushiguro and Yuji are almost defeated by one of the spirits, Yuji then swallows the cursed object and gains its power. As a result, Yuji becomes cursed by the object and gets dragged into Fushiguro's thrilling world of shamans and cursed spirits. Characters :Main Article: List of Characters Yuji Itadori.png| |link=Yuji Itadori Megumi Fushiguro (2).png| |link=Megumi Fushiguro Nobara Kugisaki.png| |link=Nobara Kugisaki Satoru Gojo.png| |link=Satoru Gojo Sukuna (2).png| |link=Sukuna Volumes Main article: Chapters and Volumes Volume 1.png|Vol. 1: Ryomen Sukuna Volume 2.png|Vol. 2: Fearsome Womb Volume 3.png|Vol. 3: Small Fry and Reverse Retribution Volume 4.png|Vol. 4: I'll Kill You Volume 5.png|Vol. 5: Kyoto Sister School Goodwill Event Volume 6.png|Vol. 6: Black Flash Volume 7.png|Vol. 7: The Origin of Obedience Volume 8.png|Vol. 8: Hidden Inventory Volume 9.png|Vol. 9: Premature Death Gallery Japanese Volume Covers Volume 00 Full Cover.png|Volume 0 Full Cover Volume 01 Full Cover.png|Volume 1 Full Cover Volume 02 Full Cover.png|Volume 2 Full Cover Volume 03 Full Cover.png|Volume 3 Full Cover Volume 04 Full Cover.png|Volume 4 Full Cover Volume 05 Full Cover.png|Volume 5 Full Cover Volume 06 Full Cover.png|Volume 6 Full Cover Volume 07 Full Cover.png|Volume 7 Full Cover External link *Special manga site *Official manga twitter Category:Media Category:Manga